Terwijl ik droom over de volle maan
by Laeta777
Summary: Remus krijgt allemaal rare dromen. De vraag is, zijn het wel gewone dromen? Of probeert de Maan een boodschap door te geven?


_Het bleke gelaat van de maan schijnt door kruinen van de bomen. Het gebons van mijn hart vormt samen met de geluiden van het bos een perfectie symfonie en ik voel me intens gelukkig. Mijn poten beroeren nauwelijks de vochtige bosgrond, terwijl ik in volle vaart tussen de bomen door ren. Ik ren en ik ren: ik volg geen weg en ik heb geen bestemming. Het is alleen ik en het bos, altijd onder het toeziende oog van de volle maan. _

Nog duf van de slaap doet Remus één oog open. Zijn kamer is donker, al zegt dat niks met de nieuwe verduisterende gordijnen die hij een maand geleden gekocht heeft. Hij wrijft even in zijn ogen en strekt zich uit. Wankelend loopt hij naar het raam en trekt de gordijnen open. Buiten is het schemerig en de eerste zonnestralen weerkaatsen door de dauw van het gras. Dan doet hij het raam open en inhaleert diep de frisse ochtendlucht. Even sluit hij zijn ogen en geniet van het moment. Als hij zich goed concentreert ruikt hij nog een vleugje van de diepe en rijke geur van de nacht. Kort flitst een beeld van bomen en de volle maan op zijn netvlies. Dan schudt hij zijn hoofd en drijft alle gedachten over de maan uit zijn hoofd. Nog vier nachten tot de volle maan, waarom zou hij daar nu al aandacht aan besteden? Hij draait zich weg van het raam en begint aan zijn dagelijkse klusjes. Hij merkt nooit de man op die 50 meter verderop naar zijn raam zit te staren.

_De maan kijkt zwijgend op me neer, als ik na uren te hebben gerend eindelijk de tijd neem om mijn adem weer onder controle te krijgen. Ik hijg en mijn borstkas beweegt mee met elke ademteug die ik binnenkrijg. Ik sluit voor een moment mijn ogen en geniet van de geuren van het bos. Ik ruik de rotting van de bladeren, het konijn dat diep in zijn holletje ligt te slapen, de uil die boven mij op een tak zit en.. en.. Nee, de geur is al weer vervlogen. En hoe ik ook mijn best doe, het lukt me niet om de geur opnieuw te vinden. De geur bracht een gevoel van herkenning mee, maar dat gevoel was net zo snel vervlogen als de geur.  
_  
Remus weigert toe te geven aan de neiging zijn adem in te houden. Flauwvallen midden in het spitsuur zal de zaken er niet bepaald beter maken. Hij heeft een hekel aan de metro, maar zijn huidige baan ligt midden in het centrum van Londen. Er zijn geen AVP's (Algemene Verschijnsel Plekken) in de buurt en om nou midden tussen zijn Dreuzel co-werkers te verschijnselen lijkt hem ook geen goed idee. De geur van de man naast hem was misselijkmakend, dus ademt hij oppervlakkig door zijn neus en wacht tot de dagelijkse kwelling weer voorbij is. Plotseling vangt hij een zweem op van een vertrouwde geur. De geur brengt een herinnering terug aan gisternacht, maar ook aan een gebeurtenis van nog langer geleden. Remus probeert de geur te volgen, maar het is bijna onmogelijk om door de zee van mensen heen te komen. De metro stopt en de geur verdwijnt door de deuren. Hij worstelt zich naar buiten en eindelijk staat hij op het perron. Een man schreeuwt hem verwensingen na, maar de woorden gaan langs hem heen. Hij snuffelt zo onopvallend mogelijk en vangt weer een vlaag van de geur op. Hij volgt de geur naar het uiteinde van het perron en zijn hart begint te bonzen als het steeds sterker lijkt te worden. Maar dan lijkt het plotseling van de andere kant te komen. Hij draait zich om en ziet op de grond een versleten sjaal liggen. Hij pakt de sjaal op en begraaft zijn gezicht erin. Ja, dit is duidelijk de geur. Hij kijkt om zich heen, maar er is niemand meer te bekennen.

_Het is een heldere nacht en de donkere duisternis wordt versierd door de maan en talloze sterren. Deze natuurlijke bron van licht is alles wat ik nodig heb, terwijl ik rustig door het bos heen loop. Ik hoef me geen zorgen te maken om voedsel, ik heb genoeg. Hoewel ik het bos niet ken, voelt alles vertrouwd aan. Ik kijk om me heen en zie hoe het drukke nachtleven van het bos aan me voorbijgaat. Vleermuizen vliegen door de lucht, bijna onzichtbaar in hun snelheid, op zoek naar een smakelijke prooi. Een vos rent in het licht van de maan over een open plek een eindje verderop. Plotseling een flits van grijs. Ik ben nieuwsgierig en zet de achtervolging in. Telkens als ik denk dat ik Het (hem, haar, ik weet het niet) kwijt ben, zie ik weer een zwiep van een staart of een grijze vlek in de verte. Ik heb het gevoel alsof ik al uren aan het rennen ben en misschien is dat ook wel zo. Elk gevoel van tijd is me ontglipt. Onverwacht bereik ik een groot open veld. In het midden van het veld, als het ware in een spotlicht gemaakt van manestralen, zit een grote grijze wolf. De wolf heft zijn snoet naar de hemel en begint aan het Lied van de Maan. Het gehuil duurt voort, als er plotseling een tweede stem in het lied verweven wordt. Pas na een paar seconden merk ik dat dit mijn stem is. Als het lied is afgelopen draait de grote wolf zijn kop naar me toe. Een paar amberkleurige ogen lijkt door mijn ziel heen te dringen en een siddering trekt door mijn lichaam. _

Remus ligt op zijn rug op de bank. Zijn baas heeft hem naar huis gestuurd en gezegd dat hij niet terug moet komen voor hij geheel beter is.  
Niet dat Remus zich ziek voelde, hij kon zich simpelweg niet concentreren. Al vanaf dat hij wakker werd bepaalde het beeld van twee amberkleurige ogen zijn gedachten.  
Misschien komt het door de volle maan, die met rasse schreden nadert. Nog één nacht tussen vandaag en de volle maan. Logisch dat hij zich een beetje opgefokt voelt. Toch lijkt het anders dan normaal, alsof er iets op het punt staat te beginnen.

_De maan schijnt haar licht over al het leven op aarde. Ook ik wordt beschenen door haar stralen als ik weer door het bos loop. Ik begin inmiddels punten te herkennen van mijn vorige escapades in het bos. Ik kom aan op het veld en kijk om me heen. Ik wacht en ik wacht, maar waarop, dat is me een raadsel. Plotseling hoor ik geritsel in de bosjes, ruik ik de bekende Geur en dan zie ik de grote, grijze wolf verschijnen. En in een flits wordt alles duidelijk en de waarheid dringt zich als het paard van Troje aan me op: de waarheid, vermomd in de mantel van onschuldigheid, breekt open en de verwoestende consequenties stromen naar buiten. Aarzelend zet ik twee stappen naar achter, onwillig om mijn rug naar de andere wolf te keren. Maar mijn stap vergroot de afstand tussen ons niet, aangezien de ander een gelijk aantal aan stappen mijn kant opzette. Een golf van paniek stroomt door me heen, ik draai me om en zet het op een lopen. Ik hoor hoe achter me de achtervolging wordt ingezet. Hoe ik ook mijn best doe, de afstand tussen ons wordt steeds kleiner. Plots stopt het gelijkmatige gedreun van de poten van mijn achtervolger, twee seconde later voel ik een gewicht, veel zwaarder dan mijn eigen, op mijn rug. Met een jank van protest stort ik neer, de grote wolf nog steeds bovenop me.  
Ik krabbel en probeer onder het gewicht uit te krabbelen. De wolf gromt en bijt in mijn keel. Ik ontspan onmiddellijk mijn spieren en blijf zo stil mogelijk liggen, terwijl de ander rustig mijn gehele lichaam besnuffeld. Mijn geest protesteert, spoort me aan tot vluchten, wil vechten voor vrijheid. Mijn lichaam herkent de wolf als een alpha en doet niets tot de alpha iets anders wil.  
Het gewicht verplaatst zich en ik kan eindelijk weer vrij ademen. Ik houd mijn ogen neergeslagen en jank zachtjes, niet van plan de woede van de alpha op te wekken. Een hand op mijn hoofd doet me op kijken. Voor me staat de man die jarenlang in al mijn nachtmerries de hoofdrol heeft gespeeld. Ik transformeer ook naar mijn mensenvorm.  
"Zo pup, dacht je aan me te kunnen ontsnappen?" Zijn stem klinkt rasperig, alsof hij al een lange tijd geleden niet meer is gebruikt. Ik schud timide mijn hoofd, angst en onzekerheid strijden om een plek in mijn hart.  
"Het is je toegestaan te spreken, pup. Wees niet bang, ik ben hier niet om je kwaad te doen. Enkel om iets terug te halen, wat altijd al aan mij heeft toebehoord."  
Zijn ogen zijn strak op mij gericht en er bestaat geen twijfel over wat, of beter gezegd wie, hij bedoelde.   
"Ik ben niet jouw bezit.." en met grote moeite spreek ik de naam uit die ik al jaren (tevergeefs) probeer te vergeten "..Fenrir."   
"Ah, maar daar maak je een vergissing, pup. Ik ben jou maker, jou alpha. Je hoort in mijn roedel thuis, niet bij dat zwakke mensenras. "  
"Ik ben niet zoals jij, Fenrir! Je bent een monster, een gewetenloos en wreed monster. Ik weiger me aan te sluiten bij types zoals jij, ik ga nog liever dood."  
Mijn hersenen krijgen eindelijk de overmacht over mijn instincten. Ik bereid me voor op een gevecht en daarmee op een zekere dood. De man voor me torent ruim tien centimeter boven me uit en ik heb geen illusies. Ik span mijn spieren, terwijl Fenrir op me afloopt. Snel slaat hij zijn brede armen om me heen. Ik worstel en vraag me beduusd af waarom hij doodknijpen als manier heeft gekozen, het is niet bepaald praktisch. Bovendien voelt het niet onprettig, laat staan dodelijk. Het lijkt eerder op een.. knuffel..  
"Shh, pup. Dit soort woorden doen me pijn, weet je. Je bent geen mens, pup, het is noodzakelijk dat je dit gaat inzien. Moeder Maan kijkt over ons en stuurt ons deze dromen, het is het lot dat jij bij mij terug komt. De Maan waardeert het niet dat haar kinderen afdwalen van het pad dat zij hen gegeven heeft. En jij, mijn pup, behoort in mijn roedel. Aan mijn zijde."  
"Nee.. Nee.." protesteer ik zwakjes. Ik ben nog nooit zo moe geweest. Ik voel me vreemd genoeg niet onprettig in de omhelzing van de alpha, als ik niet beter wist zou ik het een gevoel van 'veiligheid' noemen. Dan laat Fenrir me los en ik jank, buiten mijn wil om, zachtjes.  
"Ooit zal je jouw lot vrijwillig accepteren, pup. Niemand ontkomt aan de wil van de Maan. En ik heb de tijd, zeeën van tijd." Het gevoel van moeheid houdt aan en ik zak op de grond. Ik sluit mijn ogen…  
_  
Als Remus zijn ogen weer opent vind hij zichzelf uitgestrekt op de bank. Zijn kleren voelen vochtig aan van het zweet. Het was een droom.. Maar het leek zo echt, de geuren, het geluid, de armen van Fenrir.. En is het verbeelding, of voelt hij een beurse plek in zijn nek waar Fenrir hem had gebeten? Nog wankelend staat hij op en loopt naar het raam. Daar, onder de lantaarnpaal, staat een brede, lange man. Hij kijkt om, recht in de ogen van Remus en grijnst. Dan keert de man zich om en loopt weg. Remus schudt zijn hoofd en begint voorbereidingen te maken voor de aankomende volle maan. Hij controleert de deur van de kelder, zodat hij hem niet in zijn furie kan openen. Hij controleert de muren, zodat deze niet onder zijn gebeuk kunnen breken. Maar terwijl hij deze handelingen uitvoert, denkt hij terug aan de vrijheid in het bos. Aan de bomen, de dieren en natuurlijk de maan. En even, heel even, voelt hij een gevoel van pure heimwee.  
_  
De maan is altijd aanwezig. Het maakt niet uit of het dag of nacht is, volle of wassende maan. De maan volgt en stuurt ons, als een moeder die zorgt voor haar kinderen._


End file.
